The burgeoning growth of the information storage industry creates ever increasing demands on the integrity and preservation of data stored in information-storage systems. In particular, means for storing information in non-volatile electronic devices and development of non-volatile electronic memories utilizing such non-volatile electronic devices has taken on an increasingly more prominent role in satisfying these demands.
Scientists engaged in the research and development of non-volatile electronic memories such as RAMs based on ICs are keenly interested in finding new means for storing information in non-volatile electronic devices. Thus, research scientists are actively pursuing new approaches for meeting these demands.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.